Promises In The Dark
by ThorodonSorrow
Summary: Rated M For Sexual themes, Violence, Language. Derek, Scott, and Isaac. They are all entirely different people with one thing in common. Me. In this story, Stiles is a Pack-mate, and this is his adventure on finding his true mate. But there's more. Throughout his adventure, Stiles can't seem to get a break from the Werewolf related Drama that surrounds him. Read to find out more.


**Author's Note:**

If sexual themes, violence, smut, or anything in the nature will offend you, then you may just leave. This is not me trying to be rude; I'm simply trying to rid of anyone from reading this story that wouldn't appreciate it because of what it contains, rather than the story itself.

For those of you that are still here, thank you for taking the time to read this. This story takes place around the beginning of Season 3. (Based on what the characters look like at that time. I think they all looked way better:])

I am always looking for opinions and critique, and I am also looking for a few beta readers for this story. If you're interested, message me!

I am always open to suggestions and ideas for this story. And please, leave a review and tell me what you guys think!

Derek, Scott, and Isaac. They are all entirely different people, with one thing in common.

Me.

You know when you catch yourself in a situation, and you know how you got to that point, but you never actually thought it would happen? Yeah that's me too. Unfortunately, I can't get out of this. I'm a Pack-Bitch. Pack Mate is what it's actually called but, that's too romantic for me. None of this is romance… Well, except for Derek.  
Derek. He's got the sweet and loving touch on me; the mesmerizing gazes. He's definitely gentle with me, but… He's an Alpha, if you know what I mean.  
Isaac is nice, but he's almost… _too_ gentle and cautious with me. He's definitely not an Alpha, but who cares?  
Scott on the other hand, is just a complete idiot. I despise him because he hurts people. It's not entirely his fault, but he doesn't think about the big picture. This is exactly why he's not with Allison anymore, and exactly why Allison is fucking crazy.

And even though all I really want is Derek, it's not necessarily my choice who I end up with. A pack mate has been partially claimed by members of the same pack, and therefore, my "wolf" as they call it, will choose for me. None of us know how this works, or when we'll know, but eventually, we're just supposed to know. This is my story.

"N-nng… De-Derek…" I feebly moaned as Derek pushed himself into me with great force. He growled deeply, doing his best not to make any noise. I halfway managed a smile as I covered his mouth with one of my hands, my other hand digging into his back with my nails. I'd left a severe amount of scratch marks on him in the past few days. It'd been getting closer and closer to the full moon and he was getting rougher with me by the second.  
"Oh!" I couldn't contain myself as I'd hit my climax. The pressure had built up until I sprayed myself and Derek generously. Finally, he slammed himself deep into my ass one last time, as he allowed his seed to fill me entirely. By the time my orgasm had finished, he had begun knotting me. His dick swelled up until my ass wouldn't give anymore. We stayed in our original position for awhile, with my legs over Derek's shoulders as I was on my back. Derek eventually grew tired, and we managed to obtain a semi-cuddling position. Each move we made that either pushed or pulled on Derek's dick caused severe pain to the both of us.  
Derek kissed and sucked my neck slowly, and I ran my hands through his silky hair, tugging on it roughly. His right-after-sex scent was fucking fantastic and it drove me crazy... Almost crazy enough to want another go with him. His dick finally "deflated" as I like to call it, and he pulled himself out of me. He then moved up so he could kiss me gently. For a moment our lips moved against each other as if they were locked together before he broke the kiss.

"I love you." He said to me, as he gave me one of his mesmerizing gazes. I hated that he had the ability to do that. I couldn't help but kiss him almost aguishly. I let my hands travel around his back and chest, feeling his muscled body as he did mine. I didn't have nearly the body he did, but it wasn't that bad either.

I wanted another go with him but we were both too tired for it. We'd probably been going at it for over an hour, desperately trying not to wake the others up. Another complaint from them would make me feel entirely guilty about having sex with Derek, knowing that they wanted, and… _needed_ it from me as well. However I often played favorites with Derek, because I did, indeed, love him. I'd yet to say it to him but he knew.

Derek's thick, ample cock laid against me gently as we both drifted off to sleep.

The next thing I remember is Derek pulling the sheets over us as Isaac walked into the Derek's room, where we'd slept that night (Not that Isaac hasn't seen the both of us naked before). Isaac carried a tray of food for two, and set it on our laps after we adjusted our positions properly.  
"I figured after your tiring, _unending_ night last night, you two wouldn't feel like cooking, so I did the honor" Isaac said with a bit of sarcasm. I simply smiled to him "Thank you, and you're right. Last night was A-MA-ZING." I giggled to myself silently and Derek nudged me with his elbow.  
"We also have that meeting with the Argents later today." Derek sighed to me. "Why'd you have to go and make that today, Stiles? You know the full moon is tonight." He looked at me, almost with disbelief; as if he knew that my answer would next be a lie, and that I'd change that quickly. I shoved a piece of food down my throat and gave him an 'I'm too hungry to answer that question' look. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to eat the food that Isaac brought for us. "Thank you." Derek said to Isaac, smiling courteously to him.

"Aren't you going to have any?" I asked Isaac.  
"No, I made this especially for you two…" Isaac replied while a guilty expression painted his face. I frowned. "Isaac…" I said with both doubt and curiosity in my voice. "What did you do?"  
"Nothing.." He said, looking down at the floorboards momentarily. "Peter is here."

Derek and I both looked at each other in confusion before jumping out of his bed, flipping the tray over and onto the bed. We both hastily grabbed the clothes that we'd worn the night before, and threw them on. Isaac sighed at the sight of his masterpiece being ruined.  
"You know, that took time to cook, buttheads." He said, obviously offended by us.

"Sorry," I said. "How about you cook the same thing for us tomorrow?" I smiled to him and by then, I had already dressed, so I patted him on the back reassuringly.

Peter stood by the front door, his hands behind his back as he was waiting patiently for us to come down. All three of us were straight faced as we walked down the stairs and to where Peter waited.  
"Hello." Peter said formally. I folded my arms.

"What do you want?" I said rudely.


End file.
